Seizoen 22 Week 15
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_15" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl4957 05.jpg Familie afl4957 03.jpg Familie afl4960 04.jpg Familie afl4959 05.jpg Familie afl4959 04.jpg familie_afl4959_01.jpg familie_afl4959_02.jpg familie_afl4960_05.jpg familie_afl4957_01.jpg familie_afl4956_01.jpg familie_afl4960_01.jpg Familie_afl4960_02.jpg Familie_afl4960_03.jpg Familie_afl4960_06.jpg 67809_10151316562662491_2008126310_n.jpg 'Aflevering 71 (#4956) - maandag 3 december 2012' Voor Guido start de schoolweek slecht, want hij wordt opgewacht door Elias en Vincent. Benny klaagt over rugpijn, maar zijn schoonvader gelooft er niets van. Paul krijgt in het ziekenhuis het bezoek van Annelies, de echtgenote van zijn overleden boezemvriend William. Véronique en June stellen zich vragen bij de campagne die Nathalie in gedachten heeft voor Fashion. Marie-Rose en Mathias leggen hun agenda’s naast mekaar om een huwelijksdatum te prikken. Jelle en Louise schrijven een brief naar de Sint. *'Eenmalige terugkeer van Lone Van Roosendaal (Annelies Verlinden).' *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (Stef).' 'Aflevering 72 (#4957) - dinsdag 4 december 2012' Guido ziet het niet zitten om naar school te gaan en hij laat uitschijnen dat hij ziek is. Jan wil de kinderen in het ziekenhuis verrassen met een bezoekje van de Sint. Peter wordt door June uit een vergadering gehaald. Mieke geniet van de quality time met Niko. Liesbeth moet de inkomsten van de schoenwinkel naar de nachtkluis brengen, maar aan de bank wordt ze opgewacht door overvallers. 'Aflevering 73 (#4958) - woensdag 5 december 2012' Nu Liesbeth in het ziekenhuis ligt, moeten Benny en Patrick samen met Arno en Stefanie de huishoudelijke taken verdelen. En dat ligt moeilijk. Guido heeft vandaag zijn eerste examens. Bart en Trudy willen tijdens de kerstvakantie met de kinderen gaan skiën. Marie-Rose droomt van een traditioneel huwelijk en ze vindt het spijtig dat Mathias niet voor de kerk wil trouwen. Nathalie toont Dirk de mail die hun zoon Justin heeft gestuurd. Jan en Niko bereiden het bezoek van de hulpsint aan het ziekenhuis voor. Dokter Paul heeft het moeilijk om de dood van zijn goede vriend William een plaats te geven. *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (Johan).' 'Aflevering 74 (#4959) - donderdag 6 december 2012' Bij de familie Pauwels loopt het huishouden in het honderd sinds Liesbeth in het ziekenhuis is opgenomen. Benny vergeet de helft van de boodschappen en Stefanie kan niet koken. Hanne blijft zelfs in Amerika het reilen en zeilen bij Fashion volgen en ze stuurt via mail haar ontwerpen door voor de wedstrijd. Op school wordt Guido geen moment van rust gegund door zijn pestkoppen. Jan en Niko lopen in het ziekenhuis een interessante man tegen het lijf. Na de begrafenis van William haalt dokter Paul met Trudy en Bart herinneringen op aan zijn overleden vriend. 'Aflevering 75 (#4960) - vrijdag 7 december 2012' Linda vraagt aan Niko om haar te helpen met de organisatie van een verrassingsfeest voor Guido’s verjaardag. Dokter Paul krijgt de weerslag van Williams plotse overlijden en van de breuk met Nathalie. June is wild van Hannes ontwerpen en ze hoopt dat Peter zijn zus kan overtuigen om de schetsen in productie te brengen. Mathias wordt thuis in zijn living geconfronteerd met priester Johan. Liesbeth krijgt in het ziekenhuis het bezoek van haar zoon Arno. Trudy heeft slecht nieuws voor Nathalie. Steve neemt zijn halfbroer Niko in vertrouwen over Mieke's gevoelens. *'Laatste aflevering met onbekend (Johan).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen